


Impatience

by HotMolasses



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8099344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotMolasses/pseuds/HotMolasses
Summary: After the fall, Hannibal and Will are recovering from their injuries on a boat.  Their attraction towards each other doesn't want to wait until they are healed, so they have to get very creative during intimacy while they still have their injuries.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the wonderful [Cannibalhouse](http://www.cannibalhouse.tumblr.com/), who drew the AMAZING artwork for this story! (art is posted in the story at the point where the scene occurs).
> 
> Thank you so much; I LOVE this and I can't wait to work with you again! : )

              They emerged from the sea heaving; breaths gasping, muscles shivering from the cold, exhaustion, and pain.  They emerged from the sea _together_ , clutching each other, dragging each other out of the water and onto the sand, where they fell in an exhausted, panting heap.

              “Get up, Will.” Hannibal commanded once he’d caught his breath enough to speak.  “We cannot stay here.”

              Will did not make him explain the myriad of reasons why.  He rolled onto his good side and pushed himself up with his left arm.  He then reached out his hand to Hannibal, who clasped it firmly and grunted with pain as he was pulled to his feet.

              Will didn’t let go of his hand.

              Hannibal looked at him, expression curious in the moonlight, even through the pain.

              Will pulled him close until their chests brushed.  He let go of Hannibal’s hand, only to put it on his cheek. 

              Hannibal’s eyes regarded Will with disbelief as he tilted his head upward and leaned forward slowly, until their lips were millimeters apart and they could feel each other’s breath.

              “Will.” Hannibal said.

              “What.” he whispered.

              He brushed his lips against Hannibal’s, and felt, rather than heard, him gasp.

              “Will…” he said again, his voice shaky, his lips brushing against Will’s as he said his name.

              “Do you not want…” Will began, and started to pull away, but then Hannibal’s arm was heavily around his back, pulling him close, crushing them together despite the pain.  He pressed his lips firmly against Will’s, opening them slightly, just enough to taste his lower lip.

              Will exhaled with relief and warmth.  He moved his lips a bit, and the blood from his cheek and tongue began to flow.  It ran from his mouth and into Hannibal’s, whose tongue darted out to taste it, running along Will’s lip to lap it up and then snapped back inside his mouth so he could swallow.

              “If I wasn’t about to pass out, I’d ask you to do that again.” Will whispered.

              “We have to find refuge, Will.  Come; there is a marina not far from here.  Your sailing skills can save us.”

              Hannibal took his hand and led him down the beach, and he willingly followed.

 

              The next few days were a blur of pain and sleep.  It seemed fate wasn’t ready to let Hannibal Lecter die; as a Coast Guard boat had been docked at the marina.  They silently murdered the two guardsmen on board, each killing one with a snap to the neck.  They raided the medical supplies at Hannibal’s direction, then pirated a yacht of Will’s choice.

              Then it was a race for international waters, medical attention, and sleep.

              Will vaguely remembered Hannibal stitching his face. 

              “Don’t speak.  Don’t use your tongue.  It has a deep laceration and needs to heal.”

              He had no recollection of him bandaging his shoulder.  He supposed he’d been passed out while he did it.  He helped Hannibal bandage the entrance wound on his back, his mind making a vague note of the Verger brand, and that was all he remembered from the first several days.

              But the moment the pain started to fade, other emotions rose to the surface; most prominently, the one that had driven Will to Hannibal’s lips.

              Will rolled over slowly in the bed that they shared, his eyes tracing over Hannibal’s form in the darkness.  The boat rocked them gently in the night; the sound of the waves peaceful and soft.  He listened to his breathing; strong, certain, and very, very familiar.

              He recalled tasting it.

              He recalled it tasting him back.

              Will closed his eyes and turned that kiss over and over in his mind; replaying it, re-enjoying it; Hannibal’s gasp of shock, followed by the crack in his resolve.  His need for Will.  His desire for him.

              Will let out a soft moan through his nose as his blood grew warm.  He glanced over at Hannibal again and breathed him in.  He let his mind wander back further; to before his last attempt to end this, because he _knew_.

              Standing at the edge of the cliff, with Hannibal, he knew.  Dripping with blood, clasping Hannibal’s shirt in his fingers as Hannibal pulled him close, he felt the euphoria from the kill rise from his belly into his heart and take him.  ‘In love’ wasn’t the phrase; but it was the closest words could come.  From that moment on, for the rest of his life, Will belonged to Hannibal Lecter.

              His dick swelled at the thought and his heart started to race.  Will let out a shuddering exhale, his eyes darting in the darkness, seeing nothing but the stars out of the windows in the far wall.  Hannibal’s voice echoed in his mind.

              “See.”

              Will nodded in the darkness.  He’d been too overwhelmed then, to reply.  He still couldn’t reply.

              “This is all I ever wanted for you, Will.”

              And for the first time, he _saw_.

              “For both of us.”

              His breath caught in his throat and his heart beat faster. 

              Both of us.

              His mind went back further, to the kill.  To his knife plunging into the Dragon’s gut, looking up to see Hannibal atop him, tearing his throat out with his teeth.

              In the darkness, Will moaned.  His cock swelled and his hand went to it unthinkingly.  The thin boxers he wore did little to inhibit the sensation.  He shivered from the touch and rubbed his hand down his erection, his lips quivering as he fought not to part them.

              “Will?”

              Hannibal rolled onto his back in the bed, his body coming close enough for Will to feel the heat from it.  His hand stilled, though he kept it where it was.  Hannibal turned to face him.

              He met his gaze, his nostrils flaring from his heavy breaths.  Hannibal at first looked worried, perhaps thinking he was in pain.  His eyes searched quickly over Will’s body, came to where his hand rested, and stilled.

              “Hmm.” he said, his eyes sliding up Will’s body much more slowly now, to meet him back at his face.  “Would you like some privacy?”

              Keeping their eyes locked, Will slowly shook his head no.

              “Hmm.” Hannibal said again, with a slight tilt of his head to show he was intrigued.

              “Shall I watch, then?”

              Will closed his eyes for a moment and considered that.  He stroked his hand once up his erection, and immediately wished it was Hannibal’s.  His eyes flew open and he shook his head no.

              He traced his gaze across Hannibal’s shoulder, over his bicep, to his hand that was resting on the mattress.

              “You want me to participate.” Hannibal stated, his voice thicker, now.  Will lifted his eyes slowly back to Hannibal’s face.  His pulse raced faster just from looking into his eyes, just from hearing his voice.

              He nodded.

              Hannibal slowly lifted his hand, though it went all the way up to Will’s face.  He looked as if he wanted to stroke Will’s cheek, but the bandage was in the way, so he brought his fingers back further, to stroke just behind his ear.

              Will closed his eyes at the touch, electric sparks flying down his skin where Hannibal touched him.  He inhaled deeply.

              “Oh, Will.” Hannibal said, his voice husky and thick.  He dragged his fingers down Will’s neck, causing goosebumps to raise along it at his touch.  He carefully avoided Will’s injured shoulder, moving to stroke down his spine instead, making Will arch his back just a hair.  The motion moved his leg forward to press up against Hannibal’s.  His lips parted as his breath escaped him.

              “How I have longed to touch you this way.” Hannibal whispered, his fingers sliding up to trace over Will’s hip, up to the elastic band of the boxers, underneath his shirt.  His knuckles just brushed the skin on Will’s stomach.  It immediately shivered and a light gasp escaped him.

              “Beautiful.” Hannibal whispered, his fingers moving down to stroke over the lump in Will’s boxers.

              He whimpered, his good hand reaching out to clutch Hannibal’s shirt in his fingers.  Hannibal made a pleased sound and pressed his entire palm to Will’s cock, rubbing down his shaft and up again on the outside of his boxers.  Will shivered, air rushing from his nose as his jaw trembled, desperate to speak.

              “Incredible.” Hannibal said, continuing to stroke his palm over Will’s cock, clasping his fingers around the sides, though the cloth prevented him from grasping it fully.  He moved slowly; savoring.  Will trembled, heat spreading up from his groin, all the way to alight on his ears and face.

              Hannibal gave him a playful squeeze.  He cried out through his closed lips and moved, pushing his body into Hannibal, until his face was nestled against his neck, his knees pressed against Hannibal’s thighs.

              Hannibal tilted his head downward to plant a kiss into Will’s hair.  His exhale washed hot breath through Will’s curls and down over the back of his neck.  He sighed into the feeling, his heart racing in his chest.

              “How intensely I wish to know what is going through your mind right now, Will.”  Hannibal purred, his hand pressing hard as he stroked Will over his boxers. 

              Will opened his eyes and stared into Hannibal’s face, his nostrils flaring wide with heavy breaths as he struggled to keep his mouth closed, to keep from re-opening his wounds.  His eyes wandered down Hannibal’s body, his fingers sliding to the bottom of his shirt, and he began to pull it up.

              “Here, let me help.”

              Will snorted.

              Hannibal sat up slowly, wincing from the pain in his abdomen.  He pulled his shirt over his head and let it fall to the floor, and returned, chest bare, white bandage covering the bottom half of his torso.

              Will raised his fingers to trace along Hannibal’s chest, though his fingers faltered when Hannibal’s hand returned to rubbing his crotch.  A high-pitched whimper escaped Will and he collapsed back to the bed, eyes wide at first, then slowly closing as the pleasure overtook him.

              “Would you like me to touch your skin?” Hannibal purred into his ear.  He nodded furiously, and grabbed the left side of his boxers to pull them down, while Hannibal pulled from the right.  Together they got them to his knees, and then Hannibal’s knuckles were dragging slowly up his thigh, tickling him, making his skin twitch.

              He opened his eyes and gazed at Hannibal, pleading.

              “Forgive me for feeling hesitant.” Hannibal said.  “This moment is something I never believed I would get to experience, and it is precious to me.”

              Will’s eyes were fathomless and dark, full of expression with no way for him to clarify to Hannibal what he was thinking.  Instead he let his gaze wander down to where Hannibal’s palm rested just below his hip.           

              Hannibal moved, and Will closed his eyes as he slid his hand around his naked cock.  A whimpering cry vibrated from Will’s throat as Hannibal gave long, slow pulls.  Will squeezed his eyes tightly and couldn’t keep from bucking his hips up into that warm, sure hand, turning his body to press it against Hannibal, the fingers of his good hand stroking along his bare chest.  Will buried his forehead into Hannibal’s neck, every inhale of his deep panting filled with Hannibal’s musky scent. 

              He bucked and Hannibal stroked him, soft grunts coming from his own mouth as he buried his face in Will’s curls.  Will felt Hannibal’s other hand drift through his hair, gently toying with his curls as he pressed his body close to Hannibal, only enough space between them for his hand to keep moving.

              “Mmmmph!” Will cried, the heat building in his balls, spreading up his shaft and down his thighs, tingling his chest and making his ears burn.  Desperate for air, he parted his lips, his heavy pants brushing over the hairs on Hannibal’s chest.

              “Hah…Hah…”

              Hannibal’s fingers tightened in his hair.

              “I know.  Don’t tear your stitches; don’t speak.  I know.”

              With a loud cry, Will shuddered and came, his body pulsing from rushes of pleasure.  He trembled and convulsed, his fingers clasping uselessly at Hannibal’s bare chest.

              Hannibal surprised him when the hand he had on his head pulled him in tightly, holding him in close, secure and near and deeply affectionate.  Will groaned and curled further into Hannibal’s body, his nerves slowly calming until he stilled.

              His cum covered Hannibal’s hand and his stomach and was soaking into his bandages.  Neither of them moved.  Hannibal kept his hand wrapped around Will’s shrinking erection, gently massaging it until it became too much, and he jerked away.

              Hannibal lifted his hand up to his face and Will snorted, unsurprised when he began to suck on each of his fingers, devouring every gooey drop of Will’s release.  He swallowed much more frequently than was necessary, his eyes closed in delight.

              “As delectable as I’d imagined.” he whispered.  Will snorted again, but kept himself close, pushed up against Hannibal’s body as closely as he could.

              He parted his lips, just a bit, to try to speak.

              “Don’t.” Hannibal replied.  “It will slow your healing.  If it is important, I shall fetch some paper.”

              Will sighed and shook his head no.

              Hannibal’s hand came back to him, resting on his side, just above his hip.  His other hand stroked gently through his hair.

              “Then it can wait.” he said, his voice soft and gentle.  He didn’t speak after that, and they remained curled around each other, Will’s head resting on Hannibal’s shoulder as they drifted off to sleep.

             

              Once the line was crossed, neither of them was capable of un-crossing it.  Hannibal’s hands became much more wandering when he tended to Will’s bandages, his fingers caressing down his neck, over his good shoulder, down his side, making him jerk with ticklishness. 

              Will was no better, exploring Hannibal’s back with his own hands after he’d re-dressed his gunshot wound, his fingers tracing delicately around the circle branded into his back.

              “I thought I was going to lose you, that night.” Hannibal confessed.

              Will brought a hand up firmly to Hannibal’s chin and turned it to face him.  Their eyes met and he ran a thumb over Hannibal’s lips languidly, slowly, his eyes following the motion.

              “Yes, I think about our kiss after our excursion in the sea quite frequently.”

              Will cupped his palm against Hannibal’s cheek and pulled his face closer.

              “Be care-”

              Hannibal’s sentence was cut off by the press of Will’s closed lips against his, and not long after, Hannibal’s tongue was out, licking over Will’s bottom lip, drawing a soft groan from him.

              “I shall have to do enough kissing for the both of us, for now.” Hannibal said, and Will rolled his eyes at the terrible line, but forgot his displeasure when Hannibal’s lips pressed against his neck.  He kissed his way slowly over Will’s skin, parting his lips, letting his tongue leave little drops behind to cool on Will’s throat, reminding where he’d been.  Will moaned softly, tilting his head back to rest against the small bathroom cabinet, his nerves fluttering wildly when Hannibal reached the place where his neck and shoulder met.

              He pulled Will’s skin into his mouth and sucked.  Will’s knees faltered and his hands flew up to rest on the countertop for balance.  Hannibal’s hands wrapped around his back and he held him tightly, pressing their stomachs together.  His lips travelled around the collar of Will’s neck and up the other side, where he placed one final, gentle kiss just on the edge of his bandage.

              “How I wish to explore every inch of you with my lips.” Hannibal whispered into his ear.  “If the pain did not keep me in a standing position, that is exactly what I would do, right now.”

              Will replied by lifting his hand to stroke his fingers through Hannibal’s hair. 

 

              The next night their eagerness started to be severely hampered by their physical condition as they lay in bed.  Hannibal’s lips were pressed tightly to Will’s, and twice he tried to open them, only to yelp in pain from the pull on his stiches.  Will lay on his left side, because lying on his right shoulder was impossible, and Hannibal rested carefully on his back, as any other position caused him enough pain to close his eyes. 

              Still, Will’s almost naked body was pressed tightly to his side, nothing but his thin boxers and Hannibal’s pajama pants between them.  They had both given up on shirts entirely.

              Hannibal pulled back from his treatment of Will’s lips, his palm resting gently on his neck, behind his bandage.

              “How badly I wish to make love to you.” he whispered.

              Will groaned and nodded, rolling onto his back to free his good arm.  He slid it down Hannibal’s chest, over the bandage, to rub his hand over the lump in Hannibal’s pants.  A thick moan rumbled up through his chest.

              “Oh, Will…” he said, his voice drifting as his body involuntarily tried to buck up.  He winced with pain, and stilled.

              “I cannot…”

              Will sat up and pressed a finger over Hannibal’s lips.  With his left hand he pulled on the elastic of Hannibal’s pants, lifting it over the swollen tip of his cock, tugging them down awkwardly with one hand, until he was exposed and no further.  He settled himself on Hannibal’s left side and brushed his fingers lightly up Hannibal’s proud erection, curious and a little intimidated, having never touched one besides his own before.

              Before he moved his fingers to clasp around it, however, Hannibal’s hand was around his wrist, stopping him.  He looked to his face with confusion, until he felt Hannibal’s fingers tracing along the waistline of his boxers.

              Will grinned with the good side of his face and rose up onto his knees, and the two of them worked together to shimmy his boxers down below his thighs.

              He re-settled, now blushing and shy as Hannibal’s eyes raked over his body, lingering on his erect cock.  Together, they clasped each other, both groaning at the same time.  In rhythm, they started to stroke, Hannibal struggling to keep his body still and allow Will to do the work for him.  Will’s chin fell to his chest, his eyes closed, as he felt Hannibal around him, and did his best to transfer the pleasure he was feeling into the hand that wrapped around Hannibal’s warm cock. 

              Hannibal worked slowly, patiently, taking his time to trace a thumb over Will’s slit and smear the wetness over his head.  Will’s motions did not have nearly the same finesse, especially since what Hannibal was doing to him was so distracting; but Hannibal’s face lost itself to pleasure anyway.

              Heat spread through Will’s body, the bed creaking as he bucked up into Hannibal’s palm.  Unintentionally, he forgot about Hannibal’s cock when he orgasmed, his release pulling waves of pleasure from his body along with deep, shaking groans.

              He stilled and opened his eyes halfway, giving Hannibal a dreamy, satisfied expression.  His eyes wandered down to his hand, which now encircled a desperately hard, purple cock.  He started to stroke again, and Hannibal inhaled sharply, his chin pointing upwards as for once, he lost control of the expression on his face.

              His fingers tightened in the sheets, his body trembling with the effort to stay still and allow Will to do what he would.  Will’s eyes wandered lazily over Hannibal’s body, drinking him in, enjoying how completely undone he was making him, just from his hand.

              “Will…” Hannibal panted, his voice tight.  Will squeezed a bit harder and pumped faster, his nostrils flaring as he breathed heavily through them.  Hannibal groaned and shut his eyes, pressing his lips into a thin line as warm cum spilled out of him.  Will moaned when he felt it, unbelieving that he could make a man who claimed to feel so little, feel so much.

              When Hannibal’s shuddering ceased, Will moved to his other side and lay back down, not bothering to clean any of the mess from either of them.  They were already covered in sweat and salt and sea; a little more stickiness hardly mattered.

              Hannibal pulled him close and pressed a kiss to his temple.

              “You have undone me.” he whispered.  Will’s only response was to nestle his forehead into Hannibal’s neck.

 

              The next night, they didn’t bother with any clothes at all.  Will lay on his side, his naked body pressed to Hannibal’s, fingers lazily tracing over his chest, then gently down over the bandage to circle around his hip, then up again.  They gazed in each other’s eyes without speaking, as Will could not, and Hannibal had nothing to add. 

              The moments were speckled with kisses, dry, chase ones from Will, lavish wet ones from Hannibal.  Hannibal’s fingers wandered over Will’s body, tickling him, teasing him.  His fingers brushed low over his pelvis and teased his cock, making Will gasp, only to drift back up again.

              “I want…” Hannibal said, and then stopped.  Will snapped his eyes up to his face, grasped his chin with his thumb, and pulled his lower lip down with a stern expression.

              “It feels selfish to ask.”

              Will glared at him harder.  Hannibal sighed.

              “I would very much like to taste you, Will.  To have you in my mouth, to pleasure you, to consume your release.  If you would have me.”

              Will nodded furiously.

              “I cannot do it the way I would wish, with you lying prone on your back, legs spread as I pleasure you with my tongue and lips…”

              Air rushed through Will’s nose as his breathing grew faster from Hannibal’s words. 

              “But I should be fine lying here on my back, with you above me.” he said.

              Will rose to his knees and glanced down at Hannibal’s face, watching his eyes as they slid down over his stomach to linger on his cock. 

              “You’ll have to straddle me.” Hannibal said.  A blush of embarrassment bloomed over Will’s cheeks. 

              “Not yet.  Let me make you lust for it, let me overcome your shyness with desire…”

              Hannibal’s hands stroked up Will’s sides together, making him suck in air at the tickling sensation.  Then his thumbs rubbed over his nipples and Will whimpered, heat radiating out over his chest, pricks of pleasure driving whimpers from his mouth.  As Hannibal stroked, his nipples grew hard and more sensitive, the sensation changing from too much to not enough to _really_ not enough.  His cock swelled, pre-cum dripping from the head as Hannibal relentlessly stroked his nipples, teasing them, pulling at them.

              He gave each of them a little pinch and Will groaned, his head falling forward until his chin hit his chest.  His own fingers wandered out, seeking Hannibal’s chest, seeking to do the same for him.  Awkwardly, he stroked back, forgetting entirely how embarrassed he’d felt a few minutes ago.

              Then Hannibal’s fingers left his nipples and he slid the back of his hand over Will’s stomach.  He groaned heavily when his hand stroked over his cock, gently, bringing him pleasure, but not nearly enough.

              He opened his eyes and found Hannibal’s gaze burning into him.

              “I would greatly enjoy having you in my mouth.” he said.  Overcome with lust and heat, Will nodded, eagerly lifting a knee to straddle Hannibal, now.  He was still trying to find a way to sit without risking losing his balance when he felt a lick on the tip of his cock.  He yelped and gave Hannibal a dirty look, who only smiled up at him with mock innocence.

              When Will found a position, leaning mostly on his knees, using only his left hand for balance, he scooted forward, and Hannibal’s tongue eagerly emerged to suck him into his mouth.  He moaned from the heat; Hannibal was not shy, his tongue circling the head and then licking over it while his lips pressed over the ridge, keeping him trapped.  He sucked, and Will rose on his knees to drive himself in further, the pleasure too good not to chase.

              Neither could speak now, and so their language became all moans and soft pants, Hannibal’s tongue making Will lose his mind entirely.  He started to buck forward, and before he thought about it he was fucking Hannibal’s mouth, his cock swollen and hard from pleasure and need.  Hannibal lifted his hands up to wrap them over Will’s thighs, pulling him close, eagerly taking every inch Will drove into him. 

              Heat and desire and need all swirled together tighter and tighter, until Will was on the brink of orgasm.  He tried to pull away, only to be held down firmly by Hannibal’s hands.  He parted his eyes briefly to look into his face, and was met with an expression of desperate need.  Hannibal squeezed his lips tighter around Will’s cock, and he was done.  With a shuddering cry he poured his release into Hannibal’s mouth.  He sucked and swallowed and sucked, drawing it out of Will, drool pouring from the sides of his mouth as he struggled to take it all. 

              Spent and shivering, Will yanked himself out and lay beside Hannibal, shaking as he wrapped an arm around Will.

              “It was my pleasure as much as yours.” he whispered into Will’s hair.  Will reached an arm around his chest and pulled him close.

 

              Hannibal inspected the stitches in Will’s cheek in the light over the bathroom mirror, his grip firm on his chin as he tilted him to the best angle.

              “One more day, perhaps.” he said.  “Now gently, slowly, open so I can see your tongue.”

              Will obeyed, and for the first time since what felt like forever, Hannibal’s fingers in his mouth didn’t cause him any pain.

              “You are healed.” Hannibal said, and Will caught the glint in Hannibal’s eyes.  “You may resume eating and speaking normally.”

              Will gave Hannibal the lopsided half-smile he was so used to expressing by now. 

              “I already have a menu planned for you to enjoy, a full three-meal day I’ve been waiting to make for you.  As tired as you must be of eating soup, I am tired of making it.”

              Will didn’t reply.

              “You can speak, Will.”

              He just sat there, grinning.  He worked his tongue inside his mouth, feeling that it was still tender, and if he strained it, dull pain still spread across it.  But it was a relief otherwise, and finally, Will rose to his feet and faced Hannibal.

              “What would you like your first words to be, in our new life?” Hannibal replied, finally understanding the significance of whatever Will was about to say.

              Will reached out and took Hannibal’s hands in his.  It was strange, how easy that was, how familiar, when speaking seemed so foreign and awkward.

              He looked Hannibal in his eyes; and his lover waited expectantly.

              “Kiss me.” Will said.

              Hannibal’s physician demeanor dropped immediately, and Will could see the longing on his face.

              “Oh, Will.”         

              They leaned in together, Hannibal’s fingers lifting up to curl in Will’s hair, the motion familiar.  Their lips met, as they had tens of times, but this time, Will’s parted.

              Hannibal’s tongue explored his mouth immediately; gently caressing, stroking over the top and on the left side, staying away from his injury.  Will didn’t care for that and lifted his tongue to lick back, sucking Hannibal into his mouth as he wrapped his good arm around his back and pulled him close.

              They paused for breath, changing to lip kisses.  Will was finally, finally able to taste Hannibal, his tongue darting out to lick over his bottom lip.  He groaned.  The sound shot through Will’s nerves like electricity.  He pulled back from the kiss, just far enough to speak, his lips still brushing over Hannibal’s when he did so.

              “Bed me.”

              Hannibal’s arms were forceful as he pushed Will backwards into the bedroom and pressed him to the bed.  He moved to lay on top of him, but then stopped, wincing with pain.

              His eyes darted up to meet Will’s.

              “As much as I desire to, my wound will not yet allow me.” he said, with deep regret.

              Will lay, wearing nothing but boxers, as that was all he wore, these days.  His breath heaved in his chest as his eyes raked over Hannibal’s equally mostly-naked body.  His eyes came to rest on the tent in Hannibal’s shorts and he licked his lips.

              “Use your fingers, then.” Will said.  “I need you Hannibal.  Please.”

              Hannibal’s eyes snapped to Will’s face at the phrase, burning with desire.

              He turned and vanished into the bathroom, and Will took the moment to rid himself of the one article of clothing he wore.  When Hannibal returned he was greeted by the sight of a naked and aroused Will Graham, lying on his back, waiting for him.

              Hannibal set the bottle of baby oil on the bedside table and gingerly removed his shorts.  Slowly he eased himself onto the bed, his bandage still wrapped fully around his lower abdomen.  They were used to lying with Hannibal on Will’s left, now, and Will helped Hannibal to slowly lay back.  Once he was settled, Will curled into him, lifting himself up on his elbow in a better position for kissing.  He could finally taste, and he did, ignoring the small pangs that occasionally interrupted him as he dove into Hannibal’s mouth, his tongue stroking Hannibal’s as he groaned underneath him.

              Hannibal’s hand rose up to move over Will’s back, caressing his skin, his fingers smooth as they traced over his spine and tickled down his sides.  His palm slid over Will’s ass cheek and squeezed, and Will’s ears turned red from embarrassment and shyness.

              He pulled back from the kiss and looked into Hannibal’s eyes.

              “I’ve never done this.” he admitted.  Hannibal’s palm continued to stroke over his ass, giving him gentle squeezes, and Will closed his eyes from shyness, and surprise at how sensitive his skin there was.

              “There is nothing to fear, Will.” Hannibal said, his voice husky.  “I will make you feel nothing but pleasure.”

              Will’s ears burned at the words, and then Hannibal’s hand slid around his hip and grazed over his erection.  He let out a soft moan and melted into the bed, allowing Hannibal to stroke him, allowing the desire and pleasure to overtake his mind and chase away any shyness he felt.  Hannibal’s fingers were familiar, his grasp sure, knowing exactly how hard Will liked to be squeezed.  Before long Will was bucking up into his hand, panting and wanton.  He heard the snap of the bottle cap opening, and opened his eyes to see Hannibal hovering the bottle over his cock with his other hand.  Without slowing in his strokes he poured, the oil chilly at first and the slick sensation strange and unfamiliar.  But Hannibal worked it into him, warming it, and the slickness added an entirely new level of pleasure to what Will had already been feeling.

              He groaned.

              “You can speak, Will.” Hannibal whispered.

              Language was the furthest thing from Will’s brain.  His primary attention was on the pleasure in his cock, the warmth of Hannibal’s hand, and the new pleasure he’d just discovered of having his cock slide so easily between his fingers.

              “Don’t want to.” he finally replied, and Hannibal gave a soft smile and pressed kisses to his neck.  Will realized that he was lying on his side; a position that until now, he hadn’t been able to accomplish. 

              “Are you…in pain?” Will whispered.

              “Mildly.” Hannibal said.  “I will monitor myself.”

              Will nodded and then thoughts were lost to him again when Hannibal reached up to stroke his thumb over the tip of his cock.  He groaned and tilted his head back, and when more oil was poured, he welcomed it.

              Hannibal’s hand started to wander.  He opened his fingers and stroked his palm down Will’s cock, and then went lower, tangling his fingers in Will’s hair, rubbing over his balls.  He moved back up to press his palm over Will’s cock and he groaned, panting, his chest heaving from want and nerves.

              His hand lowered again and clasped Will’s balls, firmer this time.  Will inhaled, nervous, unsure.  Hannibal’s hands massaged them, shameless and certain, and Will learned an entirely new form of pleasure that he’d never really explored.

              “Mmmm.” he said.

              “Yes?” Hannibal prodded, squeezing his palm gently around Will’s testicles, playing with how sensitive they were, sending waves of pleasure up Will’s pelvis and cock.

              “Feels good.” Will replied.  He was a mess; covered in oil, as was the bed, and he didn’t care.  He opened his eyes to look into Hannibal’s and found himself lost in them.

              “Spread your legs for me, Will.”

              Heat sprang to his ears and cheeks and the obscene sentence.  Hannibal’s hand squeezed his balls again and Will groaned, shy but drowning in pleasure.  He bent his knee that was farthest from Hannibal and drew his foot up, and then did just so, spreading his legs even as he covered his eyes with his good arm out of embarrassment.

              “There is no need to feel shame…” Hannibal said.

              “Shut up.” Will replied.

              Hannibal’s response was his lips, which crushed to Will’s in a long, lingering kiss.  The action made Will forget about his arm and he let it fall, opening his mouth up to Hannibal.  He pulled back with eyes half-lidded, an expression Will had never seen on him before.  It  occurred to him this was the first time they’d done this in the light of day.

              Hannibal reached for the bottle again, and poured almost a quarter of it onto Will’s crotch, coating his cock, his balls, and dripping down between his legs.  Hannibal’s hand followed it down, under his balls, stroking his way between Will’s ass cheeks.  Everything was slick, everything was warm.  Will’s arm was back over his eyes, and this time Hannibal didn’t stop him.

              Hannibal’s fingers explored deeper, spreading Will’s cheeks, pushing in between them until his fingers stroked over Will’s anus.  He bloomed in a blush that went down his neck and across his chest, a tiny whimper escaping him. 

              Hannibal stroked him tenderly, massaging the flesh around the outside, fingers slicked with oil, everything slicked with oil. 

              “Stop thinking about it, and just feel.” Hannibal directed, his voice low and husky.  The pad of his thumb pressed over Will’s hole and stroked again, in gentle circles, and it started to feel good.

              It started to feel really, really good.  Will groaned and let his arm fall, his chest heaving with pleasure as his blood rushed to his ears.  His eyes darted over to Hannibal’s, his head lying on the bed beside him.  What Hannibal was doing to him was obscene, and private, and very, very intimate.  His skin burned with passion, desire and lust overcoming him in waves, and Will lifted his good hand to stroke it along Hannibal’s cheek.

              “Take me, Hannibal.” he whispered.  At the request, Hannibal’s eyes fluttered closed, and Will saw, in the light for the first time, the flush on _his_ cheeks.  His middle finger circled around Will’s sensitive hole once more, then paused in the center, and pushed.

              Will hissed as it burned, and Hannibal’s eyes opened to gaze at him.  Neither spoke.  Hannibal pushed into him up to his first knuckle and then receded back, leaving the tip in, and re-entering.  Will clenched around Hannibal’s finger out of reflex, and clenched his jaw as well.

              Hannibal ignored him and continued stroking, his other fingers resting gently on Will’s balls as he massaged his way in, warm, strong, and undeterred.  Will squeezed his eyes shut, uncertain suddenly of why he’d wanted this.

              Hannibal was gentle and persistent, however; and just as he’d made stroking his hole feel good, the pleasure started to come.  Will’s flesh was overly sensitive, now, feeling blooming up his ass and across his skin.  It changed from overwhelming to lustful, and he started to groan.  He started to want it.  He felt Hannibal’s finger gently press against the walls inside him, and one particular direction was incredibly sensitive.

              “There.  More.” Will whispered, and he felt Hannibal’s smile against his shoulder as he obliged.  He pressed, and Will keened, tilting his head back from all he was feeling.  Hannibal continued to stroke his prostate, until he relaxed further, until he spread his legs of his own accord, until his fingers wandered to Hannibal’s chest and clasped against his skin.

              Hannibal gently pushed his index finger against Will’s opening as a question.  Will was so used to not speaking that he forgot he could; instead he nodded vigorously, sweat glistening on his forehead as his fingers clung to Hannibal’s chest.

              Hannibal pushed, and Will groaned.  He expected the burn now and ignored it, instead focusing on the pleasant stretch inside him, the pressure of being invaded by _Hannibal_. 

              “More.” Will said, and Hannibal moved faster, pushing in deeper, until his fingers were buried up to their knuckles.  Will spread his legs eagerly, moaning, and Hannibal’s strokes changed from gentle pushes to gentle thrusts.

              “Unf.” Will said, the sensations overwhelming in the best of ways; Hannibal’s knuckles pushing hard against his ass, his thumb pushing against his skin, his fingers stretching his hole, his prostate being stroked.  “More.” was all Will managed.

              Hannibal thrust harder.  Will groaned and started to rock his body along with Hannibal’s thrusts.  It shouldn’t feel this good.  Nothing should be able to feel this good.  Hannibal thrust harder, slamming his fingers into Will now, burying them as deep as they would go.  He clung to Hannibal’s shoulders, pulling him closer, their heavy pants washing over each other’s faces and down each other’s throats.

              Will’s eyes were squeezed tightly closed and he couldn’t open them; he was lost to sensation and didn’t want to be found.  When he felt Hannibal’s other hand gently reach up to stroke his cock he cried out and lay on his back, opening his entire body to him.  Hannibal’s fingers thrust and Will’s hips bucked, fucking himself into the hand that clasped around his erection, fire burning through his entire body, springing from inside his ass, from his balls, from his cock. 

              Hannibal moved his fingers fast and hard, now; and Will stilled, helpless to do anything but feel.  The pleasure coiled into a deep seed of heat, his fingers tightly holding the blanket below him.  He keened, his cry loud in the small confines of the cabin, his orgasm springing from him in deep waves of pleasure that sang from every part of his body.  He bucked and shuddered, driving himself down onto Hannibal’s fingers and up into Hannibal’s hand, completely surrounded by Hannibal and pleasure.

              Hannibal slowed his motions, though he didn’t stop.  Will opened his eyes, chest heaving, skin glistening with sweat.  His cock grew soft and he jerked Hannibal’s hand away, though he surprisingly still enjoyed the feeling of his fingers inside him.

              He slowed, and gently removed them.  Will rose onto his knees and pressed Hannibal’s head deep into the mattress with his lips, his kisses heavy and thick and sloppy.  He moaned and moaned, licking Hannibal’s taste, his flavor, swallowing him down into his throat.

              He finally pulled back, panting, and rested their foreheads together.

              “Incredible.” Will whispered.

              “Yes, you are.” Hannibal replied.  Will snorted and covered Hannibal’s mouth with his again, then started to trail his fingers down Hannibal’s body.  He gently ghosted over his bandage until his hand brushed against his very warm, very hard, leaking erection.

              Will surrounded Hannibal with his hand and heard a soft, almost inaudible groan leave Hannibal’s lips.  Gently he started to pull, pumping Hannibal with slowness, until his lips parted and he panted, raising shaking fingers to stroke along Will’s uninjured cheek.

              “Will.” he said, and that was all.  Their eyes locked together and Will gazed into them, amazed at how much comfort he found in those eyes; the eyes of a vicious monster.  Eyes like his own.

              He felt Hannibal’s cock harden in his fingers, and his hips tried to lift.  With a wince, he stilled, and Will lowered his head so that his lips whispered in his ear.

              “Let me bring you to pleasure.” he said, and Hannibal moaned again, softly, almost as if he was trying not to.

              “Your first time speaking in over a week, and all you say to me are erotic whispers.”

              Will’s reply was to run his tongue over the shell of Hannibal’s ear and stroke faster.  Hannibal made a soft sound that might have been a keen, were it louder, titling his head to the side as he closed his eyes.  His fingers clasped open and closed against the air, uselessly, as he struggled to keep his hips still.  Every one of his muscles tensed and Will squeezed just a little harder towards the head, pumping so fast the muscles in his arms burned.

              Hannibal shuddered and exhaled, ejaculating over his bandage and spilling warm over Will’s hand.  Will stroked him through it, eyes fixed on his face, enraptured with how unguarded his expression of pleasure was.

              He pulled it back almost immediately, but Will saved it into his own memory palace, a vision of a monster so undone, so vulnerable, to him, because of him.

              Will rose and fumbled for his boxers on the floor to wipe off his hand, when Hannibal’s fingers snatched his wrist.  He turned to look back at him and saw his pleading eyes.

              “Please.” he said, glancing down at Will’s covered hand, his eyes flicking up to Will’s mouth.  “Just a taste, please.”

              Knowing what eating a part of Hannibal would mean to him, Will pushed aside his squeamishness and reminded himself there was no harm in it.  How many women had he seen swallow his own cum?  He brought his hand to his mouth, eyes locked onto Hannibal, and stuck out his tongue, dragging a long, languid swipe up his finger.  The flavor was salty and a bit bitter, but it wasn’t horrible.  Eyes never leaving Hannibal’s he pushed his finger into his mouth and sealed his lips around it, then pulled it out slowly to show it emerged clean.  He made a show of swallowing, and when he did, Hannibal’s breath hitched and his eyes fluttered closed.

              Will reached down for the boxers then and wiped his hand clean, followed by Hannibal, though the bandages would have to be changed again, now.  But later.  He lay down beside him and wrapped his good arm over his stomach.  Hannibal slid his arm under Will’s shoulders and they pulled each other close.

              “Thank you.” Hannibal whispered.

              “Don’t think I don’t enjoy what I do to you.”

              Hannibal made a sound that almost might have been a purr.

              “How did I ever get into this situation with you?” he asked.  Will snorted and looked down at Hannibal’s bandage, then traced a finger over his own abdominal scar.

              “It wasn’t an easy road.” he said.  He lifted his lips back up to whisper into Hannibal’s hair.  “But it was worth every trial.”

 

              After that, Will wanted it every night.  Hannibal was all too happy to oblige him; delighted that Will was so taken with such an activity.  He groaned and keened like a whore, begging Hannibal for more, harder, deeper.  By the third night, with four of Hannibal’s fingers buried deep inside him, Will rolled to his side, lust burning in his eyes, and said “Fuck me.”

              Hannibal closed his eyes and moaned softly at the words.  He swallowed thick saliva down his throat and seriously considered it.  He slid his fingers slowly out of Will and moved to sit up, winced, and lay back down.

              “Perhaps in a week or two.” he said, regret written all over his face.  “Had I been stitched in a hospital, I’d be in better condition, but as it is…”

              Will rolled and rose to his knees.  He lifted one and straddled Hannibal, sitting on his thighs, their erect cocks pressed against each other.

              “It’s only your abdominal muscles that are injured.  I’m not interested in those.”

              The flush grew pinker across Hannibal’s cheeks, his mussed hair falling over his eyes, his bangs too long, now. 

              He swallowed again, though his voice still cracked when he spoke.

              “Will.” he said, and the name was barely a whisper.

              “Hannibal.” Will replied.  “With your permission, of course.”

              Hannibal merely nodded, his eyes wide with astonishment.  Will reached for the bottle of baby oil—now nearly empty—and poured it over Hannibal’s erection.  He set it down and started to work his right hand slowly up and down Hannibal’s shaft, slicking him, teasing him.  He closed his eyes and rested his head back against the pillows, groaning softly whenever Will squeezed near the tip and ran his thumb over the head.

              Will waited until Hannibal opened his eyes again, and they gazed at each other when he rose up on his knees and scooted forward. 

              “Just keep in mind I have no idea what I’m doing.” he said.

              Hannibal’s half-lidded eyes didn’t move from his face.

              “You could do anything.  I would love you through anything.”

              Will’s heart raced in his chest.  Love. 

              He swallowed heavily and tried to guide Hannibal’s cock to where he wanted it.  Hannibal’s hands rose and helped him, his thumb pushing Will open and guiding the tip inside.  Will sank just a little, very slowly, until Hannibal was far enough inside him that he could take his hand away.

              He kept his eyes closed, fire burning in his cheeks as he got used to the unfamiliar sensation.  The first two inches were fine; Hannibal’s fingers had made him very pliant and accepting.  But when he sank deeper, the stretch was more than he’d expected, somehow.  He paused and held himself hovered over Hannibal, half-sunk on his cock, and dared to flutter open his eyes.

              Hannibal was enraptured.

              Will gave him the quirk-smile he’d become used to making, rose, and sank down a bit more.

              Slowly he worked Hannibal deeper into himself, pushing the palm of his good hand on Hannibal’s chest, carefully above his bandages.  He splayed his fingers wide for balance, still very much aware that he did not want to have to use his right shoulder for anything strenuous.  When he’d worked himself about halfway down he lifted his hips and pressed down again, the pressure that spread him open _exactly_ what he’d been after a few moments ago, when Hannibal’s fingers weren’t enough.

              Will lifted his hips and sank again, groaning as he pushed Hannibal a bit deeper into himself.  With eyes squeezed shut he slowly fucked himself, a bit deeper each time, biting his lip at the pain, moaning from the pleasure.

              Below him, he felt Hannibal tremble.  He opened his eyes to see his face fully expressive; bliss and affection and desire.  Their eyes met.  Will’s heart raced faster.

              “You are indescribably beautiful.” Hannibal whispered to him.  Will gave him a flirtatious smirk and arched his back, intending to be a tease.  Instead what happened was he put even more pressure on his prostate and cried out from the ring of sensation that throbbed through him.

              “Oh _fuck_.” he said, moving his hips faster, craving more of that pleasure.  He tossed his head back and fucked himself harder, still slowly going deeper, moving faster in a desperate need for _more_.

              Hannibal’s hands moved to tighten around Will’s thighs, then slid slowly up his hips, squeezing his skin as he went.

              “Exquisite.” he whispered, his voice gravelly and thick.  “It is very difficult not to move; yet it is all I desire to simply watch you.”

              Will’s brain didn’t care to come up with a reply, only to make him moan louder and his body tremor as he rode Hannibal with desperate need.  His breaths were quick pants, a sheen of sweat covering his body, and it wasn’t enough, it wasn’t enough.  He sank down as deep as he could go, feeling his ass press against Hannibal’s thighs, and groaned.  He stayed for a moment, enjoying the sensation of being spread apart, and then went back to riding, curling his back forward now, his right elbow trembling with the effort of holding him up.

              Hannibal’s hands rose to clasp his shoulders, and with the extra support, Will _fucked_.  Sweat dripped from his forehead to fall onto Hannibal’s chest, and he licked his lips at the sight of it. 

              “Will.” Hannibal said, his voice airy and barely there.  “If you continue, I will release my pleasure inside of you.  The way you make me feel…”

              Will’s eyes opened and burned into Hannibal’s face, dark embers of lust and need and passion.

              He continued his relentless pace, every muscle in his thighs and abdomen and shoulder burning as he watched Hannibal’s face become completely lost in pleasure.

              “Give in to me.” Will panted, and Hannibal groaned, his body shuddering as he lost his self-control and bucked up into Will as he orgasmed.  His hands squeezed Will’s shoulders powerfully, his eyes closed tight, deep, soft, barely audible moans growling up from his throat.

              He gasped and his eyes flew open, and Will stilled.  Below him, Hannibal still trembled, his eyes unfocused for a moment until they came to rest on Will.

              He brought a hand up to his left cheek and stroked it roughly, still shaking, his fingers pushing Will’s sweaty hair away from his eyes.

              His right hand slid down Will’s chest, dragging his knuckles over his skin, and wrapped around Will’s erection.

              He groaned and his eyes fluttered closed.

              “Are you sure…”

              “Mmm, what better moment is there?” Hannibal purred, and began to stroke Will in earnest.  He tried to rock his hips into Hannibal’s strokes, but he was still held in place by a cock up his ass, which was now too soft to move against.  Instead he let Hannibal pleasure him,  his chin falling to his chest as the heat that had been glowing throughout his body gathered in his cock, in Hannibal’s hand. 

              “Oh, yes…” Will moaned, panting, eyes fluttering open now and then to look into Hannibal’s face, which was so taken by the sight before him.  Hannibal squeezed harder and Will groaned deeper, his cock swelling until it was purple and glistening.  He tensed, his fingers clawing at Hannibal’s chest, and with a shaky cry he came, his warm release spilling all over Hannibal’s hand, abdomen, and chest.

              Will shuddered and pulled himself shakily off of Hannibal.  He was so overcome he barely noticed the mess that leaked all over when he did so.  While Hannibal licked his hand clean as if it was covered in some sort of delicacy, Will collapsed beside him, utterly spent and completely satisfied.

              A moment later, Hannibal pulled Will into his arms and stroked his fingers through his hair.

              “I would have been satisfied only with you by my side, hunting with me, eating with me.” Hannibal purred softly.

              Will turned slowly and placed a kiss to Hannibal’s cheek.

              “I wouldn’t have.” Will said.  “You worked very hard to steal my heart, Hannibal.  Now that you have it, you’d better not throw it back.”

              Hannibal tightened his grip tightly around Will.

              “I’d rather go back to prison.”

              Will smiled softly against his cheek.

              “As if anyone but me could ever catch you.” he said softly.  Hannibal’s smile was gentle, genuine, something Will had only before seen in quick glimpses and quickly covered again.

              “Caught me you have.” he said, and they slept, as the boat rocked them gently, safe upon the sea and in each other’s arms.

             

             

 

 

             

                           

 

             

 

 

 

 

             

 

 


End file.
